Dark Wings Of Terror
by Moonliqht
Summary: A story about a black dragon, a strange man with a gun, and a girl who has no memory of her past, but has to side with either the man or dragon without knowing who either of them really are.
1. Chapter 1

I Woke up looking up, and saw the shadows of day along with the moon and its many children scattered randomly around it. I got up, realising how wet I was for lying on the wet grass. It had been raining, but not any more, though there was a slight breeze. I was in the middle of a field that night, and all you could see for miles was grass apart from the odd tree here and there. I looked straight ahead of me, and he was there.

About two metres away from me.

The first thing I saw was his grand eyes, a bright sparkling aqua colour with wide pupils as if he was scared. At the time I thought it was scared of me, as he was looking directly at me, as if we were having some insane staring competition. But, he looked petrified, he stood there on the spot not moving an inch. If you have ever shone a light at a rabbit on a dark night, and have seen the sudden unknown fear in their eyes and the stillness even if you were about to hit it by your car, this was just like that. Only he was no rabbit.

He was about two times taller then a average person, and three times longer. I didn't notice the rest of his body at first,as it camouflaged in ever so well with the dark surroundings. He had quite a large head and four large round paws which didn't really match in proportion with the rest of his body. On his head he had two backwards facing horns parallel to each other, Each dark grey and perfectly straight, which were also relatively small compared to the size of his Head. The horns could be described as something you might expect to be on a unicorn, only a lot more sinister looking. These were also on the ends of the fingers of his puppy like feet, also small looking compared to his feet. He had a long whip like tail which was curled around the rest of his body, which ended in what looked like a fan you might find on a Victorian antique show. His whole body had some substance that looked like smoke radiating off it, but the amount the fan on his tail gave off was more then the rest of the body. It also had two large black wings, each identical a wrapped around its body like a blanket.

I heard the noise again. The reloading sound of a gun. I wondered if this was how the dragon creature sounded. Was that...how it talked? I found that even harder to believe then the dragon thing standing in front of me. It was still staring at me, eyes wider then ever , slowly and majestically, the front half of its body begun to raise, his front paws left the ground. Then, still very slowly, his wings unfolded out to their full length, and the small cowardly dragon looked like a large cowardly dragon. It was as if he had put on an allusion to make himself look mightier, but still had that fearful look, staring straight at me. Then, in less then a tenth of a second, I heard a gun shot again, and the thing in front of me fell to the ground. It then quickly sat back into the position that I first saw him in as if nothing happened. Though out this, his eyes didn't look anywhere but intensely at me. I then wondered if he was hit by the gunshot, though he showed no signs of pain. Suddenly something clicked inside my brain. Maybe he wasn't looking at me, but through me. I turned around, and realised I was correct. There was the man with the handgun, looking at me.

He looked about thirty, but had on a cowboy hat, leather waist jacket and matching trousers. He had long wiry blond hair, with dull brown eyes. A cigarette could be seen dangling out of his mouth, and he looked very casual as if it were a everyday thing to be shooting dragons in the middle of fields at gone past twelve at night. Other then the whole cowboy thing, there was nothing spectacular about him whats-so-ever.

"Move out of the way." Yep, he was the one that used the gun on the dragon for sure. But was it right to move out of he way of an innocent creature who's life was between mine and some strange cowboy fan?  
"I said move out of the way, I only have a few more shots at this and it may be my only chance by a long time running." Great I thought, now I have to side between two complete strangers one of which does not even talk to me. I decided to try for answers "Erm...yeah but before I do if you don't mind asking, who are you and what is your purpose for firing that weapon?" I was impressed with how I worded that question. The man look stunned and I'm sure I saw his greedy eyes twinkle there for a second.  
"Well look, I don't really have time to answer questions but I will answer them all if you can move for just ten seconds." He had a stern aggitated sound to his voice then.

I looked towards the dragon, then realised what he was staring so hardly at. It was not the man who interested him, but a necklace he was wearing around his neck. Strange for a guy to be wearing a necklace made of a thin silver chain and a tear shaped stone on the end of it I thought. It was then I realised it looked the same as the dragons eyes, shining very brightly indeed. I do not know how I missed it. The necklace was doing something to the dragon.

"Erm...move. Now. Before I decide to test to see if this thing can go through two bodies at once." I had no more time to think. I do not know what propelled me to do what I then did and I will never know, but almost as fast as the guy shot the bullet I pulled the necklace off the man,which broke off easily, Jumped on the dragons back and kicked it hard on its side, shouting as loud as I could "Go." It shook its head like a puppy, as if something had snapped in its brain, saw the man Then teared off in the opposite direction at undoubtedly a record speed for a living animal,with me clutching on to the horns for dear life. I quickly took a glance behind and quickly disappearing into the distance was the man point the gun at the dragon, at me. He fired the gun, and I heard the bang.  



	2. Chapter 2

The bullet must of missed, as the dragon continued on running. After the gun shot, he was galloping even faster, and it was as if his feet never touched the ground. It was even harder to hold on to his perfectly straight horns now, as the air was rushing past at such a speed that I felt as that alone would knock me off. In less then five minutes, I could see a rather large barn a couple of fields away. I knew that I was miles away from the gunman, so I felt a lot safer for a second, even though I was riding on an unpredictable creature who could scorch me to death, that is he could breathe fire. We carried on pointlessly forward, and the dragon seemed to have no intention to turn around. The barn was now one mile directly in front of us, and I feared that we would smash into the wall and fracture both of our skulls if we continued. However, his two paws touched the side of the building seconds apart from each other, then the back ones followed the front ones and before you know it we're defying gravity, going up the vertical wall. For a second I thought I might be dreaming, but a sudden rush of air told me otherwise. Up we went, until we were on top of the flat roof. Through out this, we did not change all in speeds and it seemed as though it was a walk in the park for the thing I was on top of. I was curious as to what was going to happen when we reached the end of the barn, Was he going to take to the air?

I did not have to wait long to find out that I was right. When we reached the very end he jumped quite high for a creature of his size, Then his mighty wings quickly unfolded and straight across his body. A splodge of blood fell from his right wing and thudded on the ground, and then it came apparent to me that he must of been hit by the first bullet on his wing. That also explained climbing up the building, he must of been too injured to take off himself. We were not flying either now, but gliding, and there was only a slight flap of wings every so often, though we didn't gain much more height and more lumps of blood would fall to the earth.

Now that I was closer, I had another inspection of his profile. His back was smooth like the rest of his body, but with this black stuff coming off it like smoke. I swooshed my hand through it, and it reacted just like smoke too - it moved away from where my hand was, creating space which was soon replaced by more smoke stuff.I looked back, and noticed that the fan on the end of the tail had an even larger diameter then before. Every so often it would flick to one side or the other, so I decided that it was probably used for steering. There was a larger amount of black stuff coming off it, more then any other part of its body and it was leaving a short trail like you might see as a trail of water behind a fast boat.

I stared at his eye, and realised it was now a deep royal blue colour, a lot darker then before, and was shining or glistening as it was before. I took the necklace out my pocket, and stared at the sparkling aqua colour, how different it was from the colour of the dragon's eyes now.

"Could you put that thing away unless you really want to crash land?" This nearly made me jump. I wondered if I imagined this for a second. How could he be talking to me... without even moving his lips? "Telepathically. I can read your thoughts and send info through to your thick brain. Saves me trying to talk gobbleish since your brain automatically translates it. Put that thing away before you force me to crash land and get you off my back. I guessed you would be unintelligent, but not this much. I will ask you once again. Put it away." I thought, or tried not to as I was not too happy about every move being known about by the dragon, that I should put away the necklace if that is what he wishes. I then worked out that if I wanted him to stop mind reading, then I should try giving him a reason not to.  
"So...can you understand me talking aloud now or only in my head? Can you teach me to... do the telepathic thingy, to read minds?" I got a reply, but once again his lips did not move.  
"How many questions do you have to ask? you should feel privileged for me to attempt to answer them." He sighed loudly and thrashed his wings up and down once, and I could hear the blood splatting on the grass below. "Look, although I can't understand your language by means your own kind can, I can through ways you could not understand if I told you. And to the second question, why would I teach you the 'telepathic thingy'? It would be a disadvantage to me and I'm not even sure you species is even capable of doing it anyways, Your brain capacity is far too small and I have nether known an inferior creature like yourself to be able to do such a thing."

I felt as if I was being underestimated by something who could do a few tricks. "Pathetic. Your like an infant who has just decided that they are not the one in the cradle, but the rest of the universe is. Do I have a few tricks up my sleeve? DO I even have sleeves? Well, DO I? Exactly, your like the rest of them, always overpowering yourself. I would suggest that you would silence yourself, before I do it for you." I wondered what had made this creature seem to hate humans so much, and was determined to figure it out. I still wonder to this day if he had read this in my head, as I could not tell from his next 'speech'. "Think your intelligent? Do you? Well then, intelligent being, answer me these two very simple questions - who are you, and what were you doing on the field? I would like to see you even attempt to answer them."


End file.
